Stolen Kisses
by rosekk2000
Summary: One crazy day, one stupid dare, and a life time of love. After all even a KazeKage needs love right?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stolen Kisses

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/M

Pairing: Gaara/Kei(OC)

Summary: One crazy day, one stupid dare, and a life time of love. After all even a KazeKage needs love right????

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was never will be.

Authors note: denotes a change in perspective. (IE: Gaara to Kei and vice versa)

Part 1

Gaara glanced up at the clock on the wall. The large numbers read 12:25 then he glanced at the window and shook his head. He had promised himself he would stop indulging this stupid fantasy and yet he couldn't wait until 12:30 rolled around. Would she be there looking up searching he imagined for a glimpse of him in the window.

He knew it was a stupid idea first of all it was unlikely she could even see him from that far away besides why would she or any other girl be looking for him. Still she had been there every day for the last month staring upward at 12:30 sharp as if looking just for him and then she would wave. He liked to pretend it was him she was waving to but he knew full well she most likely had a friend or family member working in the building and it was them she came to see to wave at every day.

The long hand slipped all too loudly downward onto the 6 opposite the small hand. 12:30 and despite himself Gaara rose and walked smoothly to the window looking down into the square below. It didn't take him long to spot her since her long golden locks all but glowed in the sunlight. On cue she turned her face upward and it seemed she was staring right at him, he imagined a soft smile on her lips and then she waved.

Kei ran into the square her breath coming in great heavy gasps. If she didn't hurry she would be late and she would miss her chance. She stumbled to a halt and glanced upward just as he moved to the window. Relief flooded her she hadn't missed him.

She liked to pretend he was looking down just at her. Kazekage Gaara checking to make sure she, and she alone was safe. She knew it was a silly girlish dream after all he was a very important man and she was just a lowly chunin and not even a very good one at that.

Then there were her friends they wouldn't understand just like her parents hadn't. Kazekage or not most of them were still afraid of him just as her parents had been all those years ago.

She remembered well the day she had tried to go play with the sad boy sitting all alone watching the others play. Her mother had nearly shaken her head loose from her body._ 'He is very dangerous Kei if you're not careful he will kill you. You make sure to stay as far away from that Gaara as possible.'_ Her mother had warned. She had thought in was silly then and she still did

Smiling upward she waved imagining that he saw and smiled back.

"What are you doing?" Kankurou' voice carried loudly into the room causing Gaara to step a little too quickly away from the window an odd flush rising to his pale cheeks.

The older boy moved quickly to the window and looked down spotting a small group of girls looking upward from the square. Kankurou allowed a sheepish grin to cross his painted face. "Were you actually staring at girls?" he teased something only a few years ago he wouldn't have dared to do.

"No." the Kazekage replied a little too quickly making his older sibling smile wider.

"You were. I would never have guessed it. Which one is it?" he asked

"None of them I wasn't staring a girls. I don't have time for that." He snapped defensively.

"Kankurou don't go pissing him off." Temari said from the doorway.

"To bad that blonde looks like she could be really cute." Kankurou said ignoring his older sibling while watching Gaara' face for any telling signs but the other boy just gave him a neutral stare.

"Kankurou" Temari snapped again "He has work to do and so do you if you don't mind?" she said trying to usher the older of her two siblings out the door.

"Yeah I saw what kind of work he was doing." Kankurou managed to squeeze in one last jab before Temari pushed him out.

"I'm sorry Gaara he wasn't…" she started to explain but he cut her off with a simple wave of his hand.

"It's okay Temari, he was teasing me. Isn't that what siblings do to one another?" he asked glancing out the window once more rather than at the young woman across the room. She was walking with her friends her back turned to him long blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight. He gave a heavy sigh and looked to Temari "I can't make the people of the village stop fearing me as long as my own siblings do." He finished softly.

"Old habits die hard. I'll try harder little brother." She said smiling "And he still doesn't need to go around pissing you off." She added for good measure

"What are you doing?" a tall slender dark haired girl called to her from across the square.

Kei looked away and spotted Ren coming her way, Ami a shorter stouter girl with short red hair followed close behind her. _'damn…'_ she thought to herself as she glanced back upward to find the Kazekage gone from the window above.

"She's looking for her boyfriend… you know Kazekage Gaara." the shorter stouter girl sniped from behind her friend.

"What?" Ren asked a silly smile on her face.

"Didn't you know Kei has a crush on the Kazekage?" the shorter girl said with a giggle.

"I do not." Kei protested her cheeks flaming.

"Really then why is it you come here every day to stare at him?" the girl asked pressing the issue.

"Come to think of it you do disappear every day at this time and well if you could see your face right now." Ren agreed

"I don't have a crush." Kei snapped embarrassed to the bone "It's just that… well I'm curious."

"About what? What it would be like to kiss him." Ami teased making Ren frown.

"Okay yuck… he is sooooo creepy."

"No he isn't" Kei snapped then realized her mistake "I mean I think he's kind of sad… you know lonely. He's always been lonely." She mumbled her voice going soft.

"Hello how many people has he killed." The other girl asked.

"That was before… he protects as all now. You should be grateful." Kei snapped

"You're not afraid of him them?" Ren asked.

"Why should I be?" Kei replied refusing to back down from the challenge.

"Well if you're so brave then perhaps you would like to prove it?" Ren challenged

"How?" she asked her eyes narrowing uncertain just were this was going.

"Oh, I know… You like him so much why don't you steal something from him a souvenir of some kind?" Ami interject enthusiastically.

"I'd really rather not go to jail thanks." Kei said rolling her eyes at her friends.

"I know something they wouldn't put you in jail for stealing?" Ren said smiling evilly.

"What?" Kei asked a tight ball of nausea forming in her stomach.

"A kiss." Ren said in triumph so certain was she that Kei would turn and flee from the very idea.

"But that's silly even if I did it how would I prove it?"

"Oh I think if you managed to steal a kiss from the Kazekage it would manage to make itself known to the entire village. That is if you made sure someone… anyone saw it."

Kei stood there staring at her friends her stomach twisting in wild knots. She wanted to turn and run away as fast as she could and never look back, but she had never been a quitter.

"Fine… one kiss it is." She said with self confidence she didn't feel as she turned and headed out of the square her two friends following close behind.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stolen Kisses

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/M

Pairing: Gaara/Kei(OC)

Summary: One crazy day, one stupid dare, and a life time of love. After all even a KazeKage needs love right????

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was never will be.

Authors note: denotes a change in perspective. (IE: Gaara to Kei and vice versa)

Part 2

(Note in part 2 Kei is following them so what they do and say she sees. Therefore until they parts ways again there shouldn't really be a need for the dividers.)

Several hours later Kei found herself sitting alone in the shadows of the square waiting. She had changed into simple black leggings and a black sleeveless shirt. Her long golden hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, her sand ninja headband firmly in place on her brow. Now she sat waiting for her prey to come out and play.

She couldn't believe she had let herself get suckered into something this stupid, still once she set her mind to a task no matter how frivolous she would see it through if at all possible. Besides she was actually a little excited by the entire notion she could lie to everyone else but not to herself and somewhere in the back of her mind she really did wonder what it would be like to kiss the Sand Villages young Kazekage.

Several hours passed and she started to think that she had missed him or that he had somehow slipped past her when she finally spotted movement from the doorway. Temari and Kankurou appeared in the soft glow of the squares lights and disappointment flared in the back of her mind.

"Are you coming Gaara?" Temari called back over her shoulder making Kei smile with relief.

'_Finally' _she thought to herself.

"Why do you do that? You know he doesn't rush… always at his own leisurely pace." Kankurou asked her shaking his head at the innate folly of her actions.

"There is always a first time. Besides I'm hungry." She snapped

Kei shifted slightly and Temari turned toward her hiding place. "Did you hear that?" she asked her younger sibling.

"I didn't hear anything." Kankurou said walking up next to her and peering into the darkness.

Gaara walked up behind his siblings and looked into the darkness as well. "What are you two looking at?" he asked in a smooth monotone.

"Temari thought she heard something." Kankurou replied

Gaara stepped forward eerie blue/gray eyes searching the darkness. Kei took a deep breath holding it for all she was worth willing her pounding heart to still itself least she be discovered. It seemed as if he was staring right at her but he simply turned back toward the others. "There is nothing there. Lets go I thought you were hungry Temari." The youngest of the three said ushering his older siblings toward the end of the square.

As they stepped away Kei let out her breath thanking whatever gods that had let Gaara fail to see her in the shadows. Even though she was fairly certain he had known she was there despite his actions. Her hands were trembling and her heart raced within her chest in a combination of fear and excitement. This was after all the closest she had ever been to the Kazekage in her lifetime unless you counted that day on the playground and she did not.

Quite as a mouse she followed the three to a nearby eating establishment and waited patiently for them to emerge.

As she watched them eat through the window she toyed with the idea of simply going in and asking him to kiss her but she knew herself too well. She would look into the eyes of the one that has haunted her dreams for years and she would completely forget how to speak. She was fairly certain he wouldn't have any interest in kissing a complete moron not that she believed for one minute he would have any interest in her either way.

"I should probably get to bed I'll be leaving for Konoha in the morning." Temari' voice drifted to Kei on the cool desert breeze pulling the girl from her thoughts.

"Best get your beauty sleep." Kankurou said a smile on his lips "Wouldn't want that guide of yours… what's his name? Shikamaru to see you with bags under your eyes." Kankurou teased.

Temari snorted "As if I have time for a guy like that. Besides I think you'd do well to look to your own love life and leave mine and Gaara' alone." She said pointedly her thoughts going back to the afternoons earlier events.

Gaara flinched inwardly _'And just what love life does she think I have?' _he allowed himself to wonder despite everything he was still pretty much a loner. He still scared people no matter how hard he tried.

"I do all right thank you. I'm not suffering from lack of companionship" Kankurou said smiling.

"Yes well that's… too much information." Temari said putting her hand up to signal her desire not to hear anymore.

"I'm going home." Gaara said cutting off any further conversation about his love life or lack there of. This was one subject he didn't really know very much about to be sure.

Temari smacked Kankurou hard on the arm as they watched Gaara walking silently away.

"Nice." She snapped

"Yeah I wasn't thinking." He said softly clearly wishing he could take back his teasing.

"Maybe we could hire…'

"Don't go there." The young woman cut him off and walked away following behind her little brother the Kazekage.

The trio rounded the corner just ahead of Kei so she waited several seconds and slipped silently around the corner after them to find nothing but an empty street. _'What the heck? Where did they all go?' _she had just enough time to wonder before she felt Temari standing directly behind her.

"Lost?" the older girl asked as Kankurou moved out of the shadows to flank Kei on the other side.

"I was just…" she started but the sudden movement of her hands landed her firmly on her face in the street. Temari' foot pressed firmly into her back.

"Don't move even one muscle." Temari threatened a hard edge to her voice.

"Please I wasn't trying to hurt anyone least of all the Lord KazeKage." Kei mumbled against the hard packed earth.

A pair a black sandaled feet came into Kei' sight from were she lay on the ground. "Let her up." Came Gaara' smooth monotone voice and she glanced upward into the face of her prey. He stood arms folded across his chest, blue/gray eyes staring down at her from above, and a chill ran down her spine. She couldn't help herself being this close made her fingers itch with the desire to reach out and touch him. That thought was cut short by the sound of Temari' voice

"But Gaara she may have been trying to kill you." The older girl stated flatly.

"Temari' right we should at least find out why she was following us." Kankurou backed his older sibling.

"I agree but I was thinking somewhere other than the middle of the street would be good." Gaara stated simply as if talking to children.

"Of course" Temari agreed feeling silly for not figuring that out herself "Where back to the tower?" she asked

"I think closer is better the house is just around the corner."

"Right" Kankurou said as he stepped over and hoisted Kei' petite form off the ground and up over his shoulder. "after you two."

She didn't bother to struggle she was after all a Shinobi of average skills at best so it seemed pointless to try and escape three of the best there were around. Beside in the back of her mind she still harbored a small hope that she might somehow manage to accomplish her goal before the night was out.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stolen Kisses

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/M

Pairing: Gaara/Kei(OC)

Summary: One crazy day, one stupid dare, and a life time of love. After all even a KazeKage needs love right????

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was never will be.

Authors note: denotes a change in perspective. (IE: Gaara to Kei and vice versa)

Part 3

Kankurou dumped Kei on the floor of the living area with an unceremonious thump causing her to bite her lip.

"All right you want to tell us what you were doing out there?" Temari asked in a harsh tone.

Fire rushed up her cheeks turning her face bright crimson… _'Not no… but hell no.'_ she wanted to scream at the other girl but she didn't. Instead she pulled herself up on her knees and wiped at the trickle of blood on the corner of her mouth "I'd really prefer not to say." Kei said evenly

Fire flared behind Temari' eyes "I didn't ask you what you preferred."

"I know that. I'm not stupid but I would really rather not tell you what I was up to." Kei replied all the while struggling to get the burning in her cheeks to stop.

"If you refuse to talk we'll have to assume the worst. That you sought to assassinate the Lord KazeKage." Kankurou offered from his place by the door his eyes watching this girls every move, every facial expression.

A look of horror crossed her face and she frowned. "Why would I want Gaara-Sama dead? That's just crazy… until he took over as KazeKage I never felt safe a day in my life but now…" her voice trailed off so embarrassed was she by her own sudden outburst.

Gaara moved closer now and looked down at the girl sitting in the floor on her knees

"I make you feel safe?" he asked an odd expression on his face.

She looked him straight in the eyes one finger playing with a long golden strand of hair that has somehow escaped its bindings. "Like no other ever has." She replied her voice earnest and rock steady.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked ignoring the sudden flip flop of his heart at her reply.

"We met once a long time ago." She said evenly thinking back to that awful day on the playground.

_Images flashed through Gaara' mind as well… A small girl with big blue eyes and long golden hair smiling up at him were he sat all alone. 'Hi, I'm Kei. Would you like to play with me?' she had asked in a sweet little voice. He hadn't gotten the chance to reply because the girls' mother had snatched her away so quickly. He could still hear her calling back to him 'I'm sorry I guess I have to go perhaps another day.' _

"Kei" Gaara whispered the name and that single word hung in the air. Kei felt her heart skip a beat. Was it possible he remembered her after all these years?

"Yes." She forced out a slight tremble in her voice.

"Kei how did you…" he paused and looked back and forth at the two teens "I know you… You were in the square today." Kankurou added a light going off in his mind.

"Yes." She confirmed with a nod of her head for emphasis.

"So you've been spying have you?" Temari said somehow completely missing what was happening here.

"That was you?" Gaara asked ignoring Temari "everyday" he finished a strange but not entirely unpleasant feeling building in his chest.

"Yes." She mumbled under her breath her face flaming red now.

"Perhaps you would tell KazeKage Gaara just what you were doing out there if Temari and I left the room." Kankurou offered finally understanding just what was going on here.

"What!!!" both females said in unison "Are you crazy?" Temari added for good measure.

"Trust me on this one Temari she isn't an assassin." He said glancing from Gaara to the girl kneeling on the floor. _'Honestly it was times like these that made him wonder if she was really a female.'_ He thought shaking his head.

"What the hell are you on about?" she snapped at him a confused look on her face.

Kankurou stared at his sister with large expressive eyes, slowly he let his eyes moved from the girl on the floor to Gaara and back again and he shook his head to one side as if he was trying to making her understand something without actually saying anything.

"What?" she finally snapped totally annoyed with this game he was playing.

Kankurou reached out and grabbed his older siblings arm in his large hand and moved to pull her out of the room.

"Stop it." She snapped

"Temari I think Gaara-Sama needs to talk to his new GIRL FRIEND here alone." He said tactlessly with an overly exaggerated emphasis on two key words.

"Girl friend?" Temari started then it finally hit her "Ohhh, right alone." She agreed all but pushing the other boy through the door and out of sight.

Temari leaned heavily against the door and stared wide eyed at Kankurou. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"How can it not be?" he asked her evenly "God know that one needs a little human companionship other than ours."

"True but what if you're wrong about this?"

"Please Gaara is definitely into her. Did you get a good look at her? Cute doesn't even begin to cover it."

Temari rolled her eyes "I guess so but she kind of reminded me of that Naruto kid, all blond hair and big blue eyes."

"Hey that's even better… we both know that Gaara credits that kid with his lifestyle changes. I don't see how that can hurt. And I still think she's a hottie."

"Ok well what if you're wrong about her then… I don't think he's ready for that kind of rejection do you?" she continued pointing out the potential for disaster.

"You do have eyes that work right?" Kankurou asked frowning at Temari

"Of course you idiot." She snapped

"Well I'll tell you what she wasn't turning ten shades of red when I looked at her was she?"

"Hmmm perhaps you're right." She finally surrendered her ground wondering just exactly when Kankurou had become the expert on love. "Fine I'm going to bed." She said and headed up the stairs. "You coming?" she stopped on the landing and called back.

"Are you kidding me? I'm staying right here I want to be around when he finally gets a date." He said putting his ear to the closed door.

"You are disgusting." She said glaring at him from the stairs then headed on up.

"It not like they are going to be going at it for gods shake." He called back at her retreating form.

'_**If only he knew'**_

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Stolen Kisses

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/M

Pairing: Gaara/Kei(OC)

Summary: One crazy day, one stupid dare, and a life time of love. After all even a KazeKage needs love right????

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was never will be.

Authors note: denotes a change in perspective. (IE: Gaara to Kei and vice versa)

**PLEASE NOTE THIS PART CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT NOT DESIGNED FOR CERTAIN EYES…. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE SO PLEASE IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE DO NOT READ THIS PART**

Part 4

Both Gaara and Kei stared silently at the closed door confused looks on their faces.

"Okay…That was very odd." Kei said breaking the silence after several minutes.

"Very." Gaara agreed as he walked toward her and helped her to her feet "So, who do you come to see everyday?" he asked as he noted for the first time the bright golden lengths of the girls hair. This really was the girl from the square everyday he told himself and couldn't help smiling.

A hot blush rushed up her neck to her cheeks once more but she answered truthfully.

"You Lord Kazekage."

"Me?" he asked clearly confused.

"Yes. I like to imagine that you are looking down to make sure I'm safe." She admitted feeling really stupid now "I know it's silly of me."

"No…" he said stepping closer to her as if his body had a mind of its own "It's not so silly after all I'm the KazeKage it's my job to look after you." He said an odd feeling rushing through his body at the nearness of her. "What were you doing following me tonight?" he asked suddenly desperate to know.

Every inch of her skin was on fire; and her heart was pounding like a caged birded within her chest. She kept her eyes locked firmly on the floor. "I came to steal something from you." She whispered low and breathy.

"From me? What?" he needed to know although he wasn't actually sure just why it was so important.

"I can't…" she started embarrassment flooding her "Please Lord KazeKage forgive me… please I can't say." She pleaded.

"Gaara" he said softly without really thinking about it. Somehow it just seemed right for this girl to call him by name.

"What?" she asked looking up at him now. Some how he had moved closer still and he smelled of the sand and sun which made her happy and brought a smile to her lips despite her embarrassment.

"You can call me Gaara." He explained as the sweet berry scent of her hair made its way to his nose.

"Lord Gaara…" she began and now he smiled vastly amused.

"No. Just Gaara"

"Oh…" she replied stupidly

"What did you come to steal Kei?" he asked using the name he knew to be hers.

"A kiss…" she mumbled so softly it couldn't be heard.

"What?" he asked his hand finding her chin and pulling her face upward.

A single tear snaked its way along her cheek, her face was on fire, and she wanted to flee like a little child but instead she answered "A kiss." She repeated and the words seemed too loud in the quiet room.

His own heart was racing at a pace to match hers as he leaned closer still not quite certain of himself. This was new territory for him something he hadn't so much as practiced at.

Her warm breath rushed up and caressed his face. "You don't have to steal it. I'll give you one freely." He said letting his lips find hers for a first gentle almost chaste kiss.

Her legs felt weak as his lips found hers and she allowed herself of leaned against him the movement breaking the soft contact of his lips upon her own. "Gaara…" she whispered his name against his lips. There was a hunger within each of them that one chaste kiss couldn't quench so she pushed herself up on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his with more force than he had used, her tongue slid along his lips and instinctively he opened to allow her access.

Her tongue delved into his mouth like a thing alive and he surrendered to her superior knowledge letting her explore his mouth with her small pink tongue. She couldn't help but notice he tasted of sweet rice and dumplings even as he noted the solid taste of honey clinging to her lips. Like two creatures starved of food they fed at each other mouths, searching and exploring.

His hand found her face cupping her head in one slender hand, long fingers tangled in loose strands of hair as his thumb ran along the line of her jaw. His other hand pulled the binding from her hair allowing the long flowing locks to escape their prison and fall in a soft cascade around her small heart shaped face.

Instincts told him to pull her close and instinct was all he had so he went with it. She yielded easily a soft moan escaping her lips as he caressed the soft flesh of her shoulder, his lips sliding down to kiss the curve of her neck. His free hand slid easily beneath the soft cotton of her sleeveless t-shirt finding the full swell of one firm breast. His thumb glided in slow teasing circles around the puckered flesh of her nipple and he suddenly realized how badly he wanted to taste her flesh.

Carefully he pulled the shirt up and over her head to reveal the now completely unrestrained flesh of her perfect breasts. His warm breath danced along the heated flesh sending tiny shock waves of pleasure throughout her body making her arch her back and feed her harden nipple into his hungry mouth.

Her small hands moved through his wild red hair as he fed at her breast like a hungry babe, giving her cause to moan her pleasure into the empty air. She tugged wildly at the bindings holding the huge gourd to his back and it hit the floor with a resounding thud that made her smile mostly because it meant she was that much closer to getting his damn long tunic off. Her nimble fingers played along the buttons at its front making short work of them so she could easily push it from his upper torso baring his chest to her hot little hands.

Small fingers slid along pale flesh, tickling small hard nipples, exploring her first male body. _'Stop!!!'_ the tiny voice of reason that lived in her head screamed in the back of her mind but she was well beyond reason and she was taking the young KazeKage with her into a place built of pure desire and need.

They stood together in the rooms' center a mass of nearly naked flesh hungry mouths moving over until now innocent flesh. One strong hand slid along the front of her leggings finding the waist band and moved to slide inside. Her small hand fell upon his stopping his forward motion. "Gaara…" she whispered breathlessly again his chest.

"Kei?" he whispered her name against the softness of her golden hair.

"I've never…" she let her words trail off.

He pulled her body closer still and noted the wild thumping of her heart, the soft tremors of her flesh as she took one unsteady breath after another. "Neither have I." he whispered back "say stop and I will."

She looked up into his sincere face judging his words to be true and let her self go, without hesitation she pulled her hand from his setting it free to roam. His fingers slid downward dancing genteelly over the heated flesh of her nether regions and a low growl/whimper emanated from deep in her chest. His own flesh felt strangled within the confines of his pants. Kei moved to solve that problem her fingers working the buckle at his waist.

As she pulled his belt loose two long thin fingers slid into her hot moist sex making her legs buckle beneath her. Gracefully he scooped her up in his arms and carried her burning flesh to the sofa. Long slender fingers caught the waistband of her leggings and slowly slid the light fabric down her well muscled legs revealing her bare form to his starved eyes. "You are truly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He stated simply.

Tears threatened to flow from her big blue eyes and her heart ached. She was lost; nothing could ever be the same because now she finally understood why this man filled her dreams at night and her mind in the light of day. When had she fallen? She couldn't say and it seemed crazy to think such thoughts since they didn't even know one another still she knew her own heart.

"I want to see you?" she whispered in the near silence of the room and she realized that there really was nothing she wanted more at the moment.

He slid his pants down his legs as she sat watching her wide eyes devouring every inch of his perfect form. She drew in a sharp breath as her eyes drank in her very first sight of his long hard member, with its thick purplish head so ready for her. Small fingers wrapped eagerly around its hard shaft as she allowed herself to enjoy the feel of him in her hand.

She teased the tip with her tongue then sucked the head between her full lips twirling her tongue around it seductively but he stopped her. He was well beyond the need for such foreplay and he wanted desperately to feel her warmth wrapped around him incasing him in the safe haven of her body. He reached down and ran one finger along the hot pink flesh between her legs making her cry out her need. He moved careful to position himself between her wide spread legs the blood engorged head of his cock rubbing against the small wet entrance of her sex.

"Kei?" he made the name a question as he looked down into her big blue eyes but she just smiled

"Yes, yes, yes PLEASE…." She begged not caring that his siblings were most likely listening at the door or that her mother would be horrified in her choice of lovers. Nothing matter but his touch.

He needed no further prompting. Slowly he pushed himself into the tight wet confines of her flesh noting as he went each tiny moan of pain/pleasure that escaped from her lips.

"GAARA…." She screamed the name as she rocked her hungry hips upward in her desperate need to have him completely inside her. A sharp pain shot through her lower body as the tiny bit of flesh tore free under the onslaught of Gaara' rock hard member.

Slowly the pain passed replaced by tiny waves of pleasure as she relaxed, the tight muscles of her body enveloping but no longer constricting his cock. He began to move within her pulling one cry of pleasure after another from her sweet lips. Relishing the fever with which she wanted him… Finally someone saw past Gaara of the Desert to the boy/man beneath and she wanted him not his power just him.

"YES…." She hissed against this ear as they moved together in prefect harmony, their bodies in perfect rhythm. This was where he belonged with her she was made to be with him and somehow he knew it without a doubt. If there was one thing he wanted more than any other it was love and this well perhaps that was what he had felt building within him over the last month watching her from the windows high above. That very notion added to the physical pleasure and ushered forth the building heat between them fanning the flames to scorching heights.

Their pleasure grew by leaps and bounds as their bodies moved together at a frenzied pace. Fire broke free in the pit of her stomach rocking her body with raw spasms of need as the first waves of her orgasm flooded throughout her body and soul. Her muscles clamped down around the fast moving length of Gaara' manhood coating him with the warm flood of her juices, triggering his orgasm in turn. It washed over him like a tidal wave of pure need that seemed to go on for an eternity before he finally collapsed in an exhausted heap on top of her.

He lay quite and unmoving in her warm embrace while her fingers trailed aimlessly along the word love tattooed on the smooth flesh of his forehead. Somewhat reluctantly she shifted but took the chance to place a gentle kiss on his brow.

"I only needed a kiss." She whispered against his soft red hair and he stirred looking into her eyes and smiled.

"Would you have me take it back?" he asked with genuine mirth in his voice.

She brushed stray strands of red hair from his pale blue/gray eyes and smiled "Never." She replied before stealing another kiss from his soft lips.

Kankurou stood with wide eyes on the other side of the door. '_Holy shit, who the hell could have guessed that was going to happen?'_ he thought to himself before stumbling upstairs to his bedroom in a state of semi-shock.

At first he had thought to stop them but decided against it without even opening the door. Then he thought to leave them to them selves but despite his desire to go he hadn't been able to. It was like a horrible accident. You don't want to look but you can't help yourself and quite frankly Gaara having sex was the last thing he had ever thought he would overhear or would have wanted too. In truth the very idea had seemed highly unlikely.

A shiver ran down his spine a kiss the boy may have been ready for but this? Well that he wasn't so sure of.

**(I was going to leave it at this but someone I love very dearly wanted the mushy romance stuff that follows so bare with me and try not to get caught in the fluff…)**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Stolen Kisses

Author: Rosekk2000

Fandom: Naruto

Rated: NC-17/M

Pairing: Gaara/Kei(OC)

Summary: One crazy day, one stupid dare, and a life time of love. After all even a KazeKage needs love right????

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was never will be.

Authors note: denotes a change in perspective. (IE: Gaara to Kei and vice versa)

Part 5

Kei sat quietly on the picnic table just outside the tower that housed his office her mind running through the events of the night before in her head. He had asked her to stay but she refused not wanting her mother to worry. In retrospect it was a stupid choice since her mother was snoring up a storm when she got home and continued to do so when she left this morning. Therefore the woman would have never even known she didn't come home.

He had promised to meet her in the square at 12:30 only this time it was for real not her looking up while he looked down from above. It was a real date for lunch and she realized her heart was racing like crazy. It seemed silly in light of the night's events but none the less she was very nervous.

She tugged continually at the deep blue blouse she had chosen because her mother always said it brought out her eyes, and brushed at every little speck that landed on her pristine white pants, and finished up by falling into doubt about leaving her long blond hair free simply because he had said how pretty it was.

12:30 rolled slowly by and there was not so much as a glimpse of him not even in the window above. Around 12:40 a hard knot began to form in the pit of her stomach. He wasn't coming, she had given him the one thing her mother claimed all men wanted without even putting up a fight and now… well now he had no use for her. She shook the dark thoughts away and told herself he wasn't your average teenage boy, he was just running late.

"There she is." She heard Ami' voice across the square and the tiny knot in her stomach grew ten fold. What the hell was she going to tell them?

"Where have you been hiding all day?" Ren asked in a smug tone as she came up behind her.

"Yeah, where have you been hiding?" Ami parroted in an overly cheerful tone.

Kei turned her body on the table to look at her friends "No where." She replied in a non-committal tone trying desperately to ignore the feeling of nausea growing in the pit of her stomach wrapping itself happily around that knot hidden within.

"Sooo?" Ren asked rising one brow nearly into her hair line.

'_Shit here it comes.'_ She thought but smiled outwardly "So what?" she asked fringing innocence.

"Don't play with me. You know very well what?" Ren growled an evil grin on her face. "I bet you didn't even try. Am I right?"

"I did." Kei snapped suddenly very annoyed

"You did what?" Ren asked

"Kiss him." She snapped rudely as the nausea made friends with the hard knot in her stomach and tried to make her hurl. Perhaps it was a good thing she hadn't had lunch yet.

"You did REALLY?" Ami said in an excited combination of speech and giggles.

"Of course not, have you heard anybody talking about it? I mean really if someone had just walked up and kissed the KazeKage in the middle of the street we would be hearing about it."

Sometimes she really hated Ren she could really be a bitch not that she meant to be. It was just the way she was but Kei knew the girl would do anything for her. That didn't matter at the moment because the feeling in her stomach was fast making its way into her chest. "I did kiss him you stupid bitch." Kei spat out and was immediately sorry for it.

The others girls face turned beet red with rage "Prove it."

Kei stared at her two best friends in the world one with a shocked expression of disbelief the others filled to the top with indignant rage. She wanted to scream at them both, hurt them like the hurt she felt building inside her but instead she dropped her face downward; tears flooded her big blue eyes. "I can't…" she mumbled around sudden heavy sobs.

Concern flashed across Ami' small round face even as the rage drained quickly away from Rens. "Oh no honey it's ok." The dark haired girl whispered grabbing her sobbing friends hand in her own. "It was only a game no one cares if you couldn't do it." She said trying to sooth her clearly distraught friend.

"That's just it… I could…" she hiccupped out but that was the end of anything either of the other girls could honestly call speech. "Dark... Eating… kisses…" they managed to make out of her rant then something that sounded vaguely like "naked". Ami was certain there was something about "No underwear." and finally she mumbled "Gaara" in a long drawn out slur.

Both girls stood looking at her speechless mainly because neither of them had a clue what she had just said. Suddenly both girls pulled themselves up backs straight eyes wide but Kei failed to notice. "I'm so stupid." She stated quite clearly wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to make me kill you." Gaara snapped at

his older brother.

"I'm just saying you should think this out better. Who is the girl anyway some kid that was actually nice to you for a half a minute on a playground 10-12 years ago?" Kankurou replied

"I suppose that's true but there is far more to it than that." Gaara said not sure why he was even having this discussion.

"Like what? Love? I don't think so little brother sex and love are so not the same thing."

"Even I know that Kankurou. And you forget I have spent the better part of my life tending to a garden of hatred within my heart. Rage, envy. But what I feel now… Right here." He paused putting one hand over his heart "it feels just like what our uncle described to me all those years ago when he spoke of love and despite what happen then his words had a ring of truth to them."

"You're so certain this is the way things have to be? Why?"

"Because all I can think about is making sure she is safe. It was even that way before last night. I thought I understood what Naruto said back then about cherishing someone when I let you and Temari inside and allowed myself to care what happens to the both of you… but even that pales compared to how the thought of something happening to her makes me feel… This… this has to be love… I can't imagine anything else feeling like this and it makes me happy… Me Gaara of Desert… master of the killing sand… happy. Imagine that. "the younger boy said looking his sibling in the eyes. "I don't understand you. Last night you practically shoved us together and now you seek to pull as apart. Why?"

Kankurou sighed "I just don't want you getting hurt… You two… well she is all sunshine and flowers and you. Well let's face it your not. You're both so different."

"Two halves of the same coin." Gaara said his eyes challenging him to come up with something better.

"What is it about this girl Gaara? Make me understand that and you win." Kankurou said shaking his head.

"She makes me feel…" Gaara began but his brother cut him off.

"Yeah loved… I got that part."

"I wasn't going to say that." Gaara said annoyance coating his words.

"What then?"

"Safe." He finished leveling blue/gray eyes on the other boy. "I once thought someone loved me even though it was a lie, but I have never felt safe around anyone ever; until last night."

Kankurou let out a heavy sigh. I was clear that Gaara' mind was made up and for better or worse they all would have to see things through to the end. God help them all if this girl was playing some stupid game. Even now his little brother really didn't like to lose.

"Fine, go to her if you really think you have to."

Gaara smiled pleased that his sibling was finally seeing the light. His eyes moved to the clock on the wall the large numbers read 12:50. "Fuck you've made me late." He said glaring at Kankurou even as he headed down and out to the square.

He shrugged and followed him downstairs and out into the light.

"I'm so stupid." Kei's words floated back on the breeze and Gaara frowned at his brother.

"I wouldn't say that." He said softly as he moved up behind her.

Kei' eyes went wide "Lord KazeKage?" she said turning toward the voice, her bright blue eyes locking with his pale blue/gray ones "Gaara…"

"Kei" he said in a soft voice "Sorry, I'm late I was unavoidably detained." He explained gracing his older sibling with yet another semi-dark scowl. Kankurou just shrugged from where he stood in the shade of a nearby tree.

"I thought you weren't coming." She said softly wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand, feeling extremely silly.

"So, I gathered. Surely you realize what folly it was to think such a thing after all you still have to pay me back for all of those stolen kisses." He replied loud enough to elicit some rather goofy smiles from the two young women behind her. Mirth danced behind eyes previously devoid of such things and when he smiled his face lit up making him seem far less creepy, possibly even sexy…even to Ren.

He held out his hand to her. It took all of two seconds before she threw herself at him with speed even he found impressive her slender arms wrapped around his neck, soft lips finding his in a decidedly too intimate for public kiss . She didn't care how inappropriate it all was or what a spectacle she was making for the crowd gathered in the square. He had come for her and her heart sang and some how she knew it would continue to sing forever.

The End


End file.
